The Fancy Queen: An adaptation of The Lion King
by joshuasumter951
Summary: Nancy Clancy stars in this adaptation of The Lion King as an heir to her mother's throne. But Lady Gothel desires power over the kingdom as she conspired with the Gross Sisters and a legion of green-colored pigs, led by Mudbeard, to kill them. Exiled, Nancy finds a new home with Louie, Michelangelo, and Miriam. But with the kingdom at stake, Nancy must return to her homeland.
1. A note and Cast

**A NOTE ABOUT THIS STORY:**

The following you're about to see is a character recasting adaptation of Disney's _The Lion King_ (With some elements from the animated version, later the live-action version, and other tales).

While some of these characters and scenes may seem familiar to you, keep in mind that nothing is as it seems. It is intended to reflect the classic tale faithfully.

The story of _The Lion King_ was not only inspired by William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, but also have later similarities with DreamWorks' _The Prince of Egypt_.

* * *

**CAST: **

**Lunafreya Nox Fleuret** (_Final Fantasy XV_) as **Adult Nancy (Adult Simba)**

**Nancy Clancy** (_Fancy Nancy_) as **herself (Young Simba)**

**Ventus** (_Kingdom Hearts_ series) as **Adult Prince Ven (Adult Nala)**

**Prince James** (_Sofia the First_) as **Young Prince Ven (Young Nala)**

**Louie** (_Ducktales (2017)_) as **himself (Timon)**

**Michelangelo** (_TMNT (2012)_) as **himself (Pumbaa)**

**Claire Clancy** (_Fancy Nancy_) as **The Queen (King Mufasa)**

**Doug Clancy** (_Fancy Nancy_) as **The King (Queen Sarabi)**

**Ono** (_The Lion Guard_) as **himself (Zazu)**

**Valka** (_How to Train Your Dragon_) as **herself (Rafiki)**

**Mother Gothel** (_Tangled_) with **Eris** (_Sinbad:Legend of the Seven Seas_) as **Lady Gothel (Scar)**

**The Gross Sisters** (_The Proud Family_) as **themselves (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed)**

**King Leonard Mudbeard** **and the Pigs** (_The Angry Birds Movie_) as **themselves (The Hyneas)**

**Jojo Clancy** (_Fancy Nancy_) as **herself**

**Lady** (Devil _May Cry _series) as **Adult Jojo**

**Frenchy** (_Fancy Nancy_) as **himself**

**Miriam** (_Prince of Egypt_) as **herself**


	2. ACT I

**ACT I**

_**Listen well, friends and children, to the story of a fallen queen, the lie of a traitor, and the transition from a young girl to a full-grown woman.**_

_**It is a story of Nancy, who was born to rule and became something far greater.**_

_**It is a story of faith and destiny. It is a coming-of-age tale...of The Fancy Queen!**_

As the morning sun rose over the plains of a beautiful landscape, the rays of sunlight fell on an amazing sight: a vast herd of people thundering across the kingdom. They were all headed for a single destination.

From bakers, blacksmiths, and families, the sun continued to rise until a giant castle basked in the warmth of the early light. The people headed toward the royal palace where they gathered to celebrate the birth of the King and Queen's newborn child.

This very palace was home to the royal family, King Doug and Queen Claire; the majordomo, Ono; the youngest child, Jojo; and their dog, Frenchy.

This very morning, all the people in the kingdom gathered at the palace to celebrate the birth of the heir to its throne, Nancy.

The royal family had also welcomed Prince Ven and his family as they were escorted to meet the princess. They decided that one day Ven and Nancy would marry.

Moments later, Queen Claire and King Doug stood proudly atop the balcony of the palace. A great mystic woman named Valka stepped forward with little Nancy in her arms. She was invited to present the newborn to the entire kingdom. She lifted Nancy up high in the air as a ray of sunlight lit the newborn's face, illuminating her for the whole kingdom to see.

One by one, the citizens and guests bowed before Nancy, the girl who would one day become future queen.

And that's how everyone in the kingdom had come to honor Nancy. Well, all except...one.

* * *

Lady Gothel, the king and queen's advisor, didn't attend the celebration. She had stayed behind to sulk, or rather to be moodily silent, in her lair. As the ceremony was ending, Lady Gothel was staring through a telescope at the kingdom way below them, spying on some big-buffed, handsome gentlemen.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Lady Gothel said. "While some are born to rule, others spend their lives in the darkness, begging for something more. You see, I shall never be ruler the way I see it, and you shall never see another day."

Just then, the sound of Ono's voice echoed throughout Lady Gothel's lair as the king and queen's majordomo appeared.

"The queen approaches!" the intellectual and brainy egret cried. "This is no drill. Her majesty has requested an audience. Upon her entrance, you will rise and genuflect."

"In English, please?" Lady Gothel was annoyed.

"I'm here to announce that Queen Claire's on her way," Ono chastised. "So, you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

While Lady Gothel was distracted by Ono, the gentlemen went their separate ways. Lady Gothel complained. "You've made me miss my show."

"Like I said before, you will answer to Claire for missing the ceremony this morning!"

"_Ooohhh_, I shook in fear," said Lady Gothel, then she scoffed as she continued to look down at the kingdom. "As if! I answer to no one!"

"What was that?" a voice boomed out and blocked her view.

Lady Gothel turned around to see that the Queen suddenly appeared right in front of her and her telescope. She said with disdain, "Well, now look who decided to come on down to mingle with the commoners."

"My husband and I didn't see you at the presentation of Nancy," the Queen said.

"_That_ was today?" Lady Gothel said, putting on a surprised façade. "Oh, I feel simply awful. Must've slipped my mind. I meant no disrespect toward you or your husband. I have tremendous respect for you both..."

"Well, as slippery as your mind is, you should've been first to congratulate them," Ono reminded Lady Gothel. "Like you wanted to assume the throne."

"It's what I always wanted – until the little kiddo arrived," Lady Gothel snorted.

"That 'kiddo' is my daughter, and your future queen," Queen Claire corrected. "So, don't turn your back on me!"

"Perhaps you should do the same," Lady Gothel said, turning away.

"Is that a threat?" the Queen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," Lady Gothel replied.

"A wise choice," Ono said. "Wait, why not?"

"As far as anyone is concerned, I've got the big share," Lady Gothel said. "But when it comes to compassion or whatever, I'm afraid your Queen Claire here will always rule."

"Not always," Queen Claire corrected her as she responded. "One day, it will be my daughter who will rule this land. As I have said, Nancy will be your queen."

"Then long live the queen," Lady Gothel said as Queen Claire and Ono left her lair.

"There's always one in every family, and they managed to ruin the fun on special occasions," Ono sighed. He despised disorder, as well as he despised Lady Gothel, because of the fact that she's messy or maybe it's because of his loyalty.

"What am I gonna do with her?" the Queen said with sympathy.

* * *

Before long, as the years passed, Nancy grew into a healthy, playful young girl, as did her sister, Jojo.

Early one morning, Nancy and Jojo were curled up in bed, sounding asleep, when their mother and Frenchy carefully stepped in. Queen Claire gently nudged her daughter.

"Nancy," she whispered into her, but no answer. The Queen spoke a little louder. "Nancy, you got to get up."

"Nancy, the sky awakes, so Mommy's awakes," Jojo said to her sister, murmured as Nancy turned over in her sleep.

"Before me, Jojo, she's _your_ mom," Nancy grumbled.

But then Frenchy hopped onto the bed and licked Nancy's face as she laughed and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Come on, Nancy," the Queen pleaded. "I promised."

Nancy stretched and yawned. "I'm up, Mom."

Nancy and her mother were at the rooftop of the palace. As they looked out at the rising sun, the Queen pointed to the yellow beams that stretched across the lands of the kingdom.

"Look out to the horizon," the Queen told Nancy. "Pass the plains or over these lands, everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Nancy was impressed.

"A king and queen's time as rulers rise and falls like that sun," Queen Claire said. "One day, Nancy, the sun will set on your dad's and mine here – and will rise with you as the new ruler."

"And this'll all be mine?" Nancy gasped in amazement, but then had second thoughts. "But it belongs to no one."

"Exactly," the Queen said. "It is to protect. A great responsibility."

"But what about the shadowy parts?" Nancy asked as she noticed some dark spot of land.

"That's beyond the borders," the Queen said. "You mustn't go there, Nancy."

"I thought so," Nancy replied.

"There's more to be a ruler than getting your way all the time," Queen Claire explained. "You'll be a great queen if you remember this: Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As ruler, you need to understand that very balance and preserve it. It is a way of life."

Nancy listened thoughtfully to all that her mother told her. But Nancy didn't think she would be a good ruler as her parents were.

On her way throughout the palace, she ran into Lady Gothel, who now looked down at Nancy. "Oh, it's you."

"Guess what? I'm gonna be queen!" Nancy replied. "My mom showed me the whole kingdom - and said I'm going to rule it all someday."

Lady Gothel, who saw Nancy's excitement, formed a plan. She began to ask Nancy, "So, your mother showed you the whole kingdom? Including what's beyond the border?"

"Well, no," Nancy answered. "She said I mustn't go there."

"And she's absolutely right!" Lady Gothel said. "It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest go there. But I'm sure you'd have found out sooner or later. Just do me a favor, will you? Promise me not to visit that dreadful place."

"Okay," said Nancy, nodding.

"Remember, it's our little secret," Lady Gothel replied. But in her mind, Nancy didn't see her evil trap, but she was intrigued by this somehow challenge.

* * *

Moments later, Prince Ven, who came to visit Nancy and Jojo with his father, found the two sisters in their room.

"Hey, Nancy! Jojo!" Ven called, "I just heard about this great place."

Nancy and Jojo knew that Ven is always ready for an adventure.

"Dad, can we go with Ven?" Jojo asked their father.

"All right," King Doug replied, "as long as Ono goes with you."

A while later, Nancy, Jojo, and Ven were with Ono. As they did, Prince Ven whispered to the girls that they're going a hill with an epic view of the entire kingdom. Nancy recall that the palace's rooftop had the same view.

When Ono noticed Ven and Nancy acting so friendly with each other, he fluttered above the three and said to Jojo, "Look at those two. One tiny seed of romance will soon blossom the whole kingdom. How nice to see the future queen with her future king. I could molt, but you know, with them being married and all."

"Married?" asked Jojo.

"One day they will be married - to each other!" Ono translated.

"WHAT?!" Jojo looked shocked. "That's crazy talk! No way! I though they're friends!"

"Sorry, but those two don't have a choice," Ono told Jojo as he looked at Nancy and Ven. "It's all been settled by your parents and his parents."

"We'll see," Jojo replied, pouting.

"When I'm queen," Nancy said. "That'll be the first thing to do."

"Well, that's why you'll embrace your position and the royal traditions someday," Ono replied, suddenly breaking into song about all the wonderful duties of the queen.

Nancy laughed. Even inspired by Ono's words, she realized that her mother was right: She was going to be a great queen. No, not just a fancy queen – the _fanciest_ queen.

But even as they enjoyed themselves, a band of green-colored pigs were following their journey.

Nancy, Jojo, Ven, and Ono went along peacefully when they finally reached their destination...until one green pig came out of nowhere and snatched Jojo. Ono saw this and tried to warn Nancy and Ven when a split second later, another green pig grinned and swatted Ono with a big stick.

"OW!" cried Ono.

When Nancy and Ven saw the pig hitting Ono, they yelled in surprise. Gleefully, the pig laughed and scampered away.

But just as the two kids were about to go after it, they heard Jojo cried, "Hey, let go of me!"

They looked and saw another pig holding Jojo upside down by her feet.

"Take your piggie hands off my sister!" Nancy shouted.

But the green pigs just laughed more as a few came out to tease them. Then, they threw some fruit at Nancy and Ven, hitting them in the face.

"Here's some pig necessities!" laughed the pig.

Nancy was wiping herself and Ven off when she heard her sister cried again, "Nancy! Help me! Nancy, they're carrying me away!"

For a moment, Nancy wasn't sure what to do. Then, she looked at Ono, who was unconsciously knocked out.

When Ono woke up, however, there was no sign of Jojo.

"All right," Ono said. "What happened? Where's Jojo?"

"They ambushed us," Nancy answered. "Lots of them. Ven and I tried to jab with the left, and then to the right, and..."

"Oh, for the last time, what happened to Jojo?" Ono interrupted.

"We just told you," Prince Ven answered. "Those mangy green piggies carried her off."

"Beyond the borders!" cried Ono. "Oh, I hate to think what will happen when she meets that king of theirs!"

* * *

As Nancy and the others spoke, the pigs were racing through the borders with their captive. They finally came to a temple ruin where their ruler, a large bearded pig named Leonard Mudbeard, lived.

The King of the green pigs laughed when he addressed Jojo. "Greetings from our little piggy kingdom!" he shouted.

"What do you want me for?" Jojo asked.

"Oh, word has just grabbed my piggy ear that you have a sister," Leonard said.

Jojo calmed down a bit. "I sure do," she said.

"Well, that's good," answered Leonard. "Because you're bait to lure your sibling and her little friends to my little trap! In the meantime, enjoy the fun. I sentenced you all to a whole hour of crazy partying." He laughed with glee as all the pigs danced to the music.

While all that was going on, Nancy, Ven, and Ono had finally reached the ruins themselves and were now hidden from sight. They listened carefully to Leonard Mudbeard.

"Wait a second," Ven muttered. "That guy's their king?"

"What should we do?" Nancy asked.

"Here's what we'll do," answered Ono. "While you create a distraction, I'll rescue Jojo."

A few minutes later, two cute pigs sidled right up to the dancing pigs. It was Nancy and Ven in disguise!

The green pigs were so taken by these newcomers, they didn't even notice Ono creeping along, trying to get near Jojo.

But as the singing and dancing became more frenzied, someone's hand pulled off Nancy and Ven's costumes.

"It's that Nancy kid!" yelled one of the pigs.

Ono tried to save them, but it was too late. The Gross Sisters – Nubia, the middle child and leader; Gina, the smallest and always had her hand out; and Olei, the muscle and silent type – surrounded them.

"Well, well. We got ourselves a group of trespassers," Nubia said to her companions.

"And quite by accident, I assure you," Ono tried to explain.

"Just let us go, sir!" Nancy agreed. "You're making a mistake - a big mistake! If you do this, you'll start a war with my parents!"

"Oh, that's just ancient history," Leonard said, unimpressed by Nancy's threat. "But this little game will end here!"

Suddenly, a battle of tug-of-war began. Like Ono, Nancy could give out warnings all she wanted. They were going to attack her - even if it means war.

"Run!" Nancy and Ono shouted in unison to Jojo and Ven.

One minute, Ven had Jojo, and the next minute the pigs snatched her away. But Nancy grabbed her sister and ran toward Ono.

As the Gross Sisters reached out to grab the kids, they nearly cause the whole temple to rumble and shake. King Leonard and the pigs tried to hold it, but it was too late. The whole thing came tumbling down on the pigs, scattering them in all directions. Leonard cried, "No! My palace!"

The battle was over, but Olei, being the muscle that she is, already grabbed the kids and Ono as Leonard stared at them and said threateningly, "Get them outta here!"

Then, Leonard looked at Nancy as he said to her, "You've been warned, kid."

And with that, Olei used all her strength to throw Nancy, Jojo, Prince Ven, and Ono far away. The kids then landed in a soft grass, even though Ono was the only one who landed safely with some help of his feathered wings. They were all back to where they were.

"Now that's what I call a piggy party," Ono said as he led the kids back home.

No one noticed...that Lady Gothel was watching from the shadows.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the kingdom by the time they got back home. With a good-night kiss to Prince Ven, who was escorted back home, Nancy, Jojo, and Ono were back inside the royal palace, where Frenchy and their parents waited.

A moment later, Jojo was fast asleep on the bed while Ono tried to lecture the King and Queen after his explanation of his and the kids' adventure.

"I'm telling you, Your Majesty. Nancy and Jojo both have the weirdest ability to almost get into trouble," Ono said. "And their influence wasn't exactly..."

"Shhh," the King replied. "You're gonna wake up little Jojo. She's had a big day, you know."

"Yeah," sniffed the Queen. "A crazy performance. Associated with those green pigs. I hope Nancy learned something from that experience."

"Don't be too hard on her," Ono urged. "I once remember a child - a certain headstrong one who always get into trouble. And she achieved some prominence, like-wise."

"You know me too well, Ono," Queen Claire smiled.

Jojo listened to what her parents said as she sounded asleep. She now knew that she couldn't rule the kingdom, but she loved her sister very well.

The Queen saw Nancy staring at the starry sky, stood in her room's balcony in silence, feeling terrible for what had just happened.

Hearing footsteps, Nancy saw her mother looking down at her. Finally, she spoke, "I heard about what happened today. You were trying to help Ono put Jojo and Ven out of danger," the Queen said, "You could've been killed today."

"I didn't mean to for it to-," Nancy tried to explain.

"I know you didn't. You learned what was at stake, that they would jeopardize the future of our kingdom. I'm just telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you," the Queen said gently. "If something happens to you, I don't know what I do. One day, your father and I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in our place. You're the heir to the throne, and we love you and Jojo both."

Nancy nodded as Queen Claire continued, "Promise me that you two will always be together. All right?"

"All right," Nancy said with a nod.

"Nancy, let me tell you something your grandparents told me," the Queen replied as she directed Nancy's attention to the stars. "Look at the stars. The great rulers and monarchs of the past looked down on us from those stars. So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that those rulers will always be up there to guide you – and so will I."

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, the green pigs and the Gross Sisters were cleaning up the mess while King Leonard Mudbeard sat on his throne.

"Look at us, boss. No wonder we ain't getting' no respect," Nubia said to her boss. "If it weren't for those royals, we'd be running the joint."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Leonard replied. "Next time I see that kid or the royal family, I'm going to teach them a lesson they will NEVER forget!"

"Or perhaps you want to stop complaining and think for a moment?" A voice appeared. It was Lady Gothel, who appeared from the shadows.

Leonard, the pigs, and the Gross Sisters all looked at her, who didn't even flinch.

"No need for such reactions." Lady Gothel tossed a bag full of gold for the Gross Sisters and another bag full of food, including the eggs, for the green pigs.

"I was the one who practically gift-wrapped those kids for you," she said, "and yet they came back alive. But I was going to offer you something worth your while."

That had Leonard intrigued as he asked, confused. "What could you possibly offer us? You're acting like you're one of us, our pal."

The Gross Sisters and Leonard stared at her as Lady Gothel continued, "A place where everything the light touches is yours, and that's not even the best part."

"What exactly is the best part?" Leonard asked behind her.

Lady Gothel finally answered, "It comes with the revenge on little Nancy."

King Leonard Mudbeard and his pigs were all ears, as did the Gross Sisters.

"But it wasn't exactly like they were alone or something," Nubia scratched her head. "What're we supposed to do? Get rid of them?"

Lady Gothel smiled wickedly as she answered, "Precisely."

She then told them of her new plan. This time, Nancy would not escape. Neither would Queen Claire. With their help, she could take the throne and get rid of the two once and for all.

"What do you need from us?" King Leonard asked as the pigs around him cheered in excitement.

"Two words," Lady Gothel answered as her own evil smile mirrored Leonard's. "Be prepared."

* * *

The following day, Nancy yawned and went to the palace gardens. To her surprise, Lady Gothel was outside her lair, as though she'd been waiting for Nancy.

Catching the princess's eyes, Lady Gothel put her into action as she gestured for Nancy to go exploring with her.

"Wait here," Lady Gothel told Nancy. "Your mother has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Nancy asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"If you did, I'll act surprised," Nancy said.

"Oh ho, you are such a naughty girl," Lady Gothel laughed. "Just stay put. You don't want to end up in another mess like you and Jojo did with the pigs and the Gross Sisters."

"You know about that?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, everyone knows about it," Lady Gothel replied.

"Hey, Lady Gothel, will I like the surprise?" Nancy asked, excitedly.

"Nancy, it's to die for," said Lady Gothel, giving Nancy one more look.

While Nancy waited patiently for her mother's surprise, Lady Gothel quietly crept away and signaled the Gross Sisters and some pigs to play their part – to destroy the dam, that'll unleash a flood of water, full of epic proportions.

Nancy, unaware of this, lifted her head to see if something exploded was on the horizon, and her eyes grew wide. A giant flood appeared - heading toward her and the little animals. To make matters worse, she was at the gorge where the flood will be heading.

Nancy and the animals turned, and they ran for their life. They all climbed on a tree to avoid being drowned, but they struggled to hold on.

"Nancy!" squawked Ono as he flew above her. He had seen what was happening and led Queen Claire to her. "Your mother is on the way! Hold on!"

"Hurry!" screamed Nancy.

At the moment, while Nancy nearly grabbed on, she heard her mother shouted, "I'm coming, Nancy. Hold on!"

Using all her strength and skills, Queen Claire hurried to get to her daughter. She grabbed Nancy with her hand and carried her to safety through the rough waters. But just as she put Nancy on a ledge, a wave knocked Claire down.

Her body was tired of swimming through the flood as Queen Claire struggled to climb up safely to the top. She looked around for Nancy as she tried to call to her daughter, "Nancy! Don't worry, I'll go get help."

But before she could anything else, the Queen felt a sharp point of a dagger against her. She screamed in pain.

"Long live the queen," a voice hissed.

It was Lady Gothel, who didn't move to help her. And then, like a fly to swat, she knocked her down into the flood while the Queen's eyes widened with terror.

Nancy, who had heard her mother's voice and didn't seen her, saw her mother plummet to her death as she shouted, "Noooo!"

As the flood ended and the animals were gone to safety, Nancy saw her mother lying on the ground. She raced to her mother's side.

"Mother? Mom, come on," Nancy pleaded as she nudged her mother. "You got to wake up."

Nancy continued to nudge her mother again, but she remained motionless.

"Help!" Nancy screamed. "Somebody! Anybody! Help..."

But her pleas were unanswered. She was truly alone.

Almost in tears, Nancy settled down by her mother's side and cried. She closed her eyes in shame. Just then, the shadowed figure of Lady Gothel put her hand on Nancy's head.

"Nancy," Lady Gothel spoke. "What have you done?"

Nancy backed away. What on Earth was Gothel talking about? She didn't do anything. "There was a flood and the animals...," Her voice trailed off as she stammered. "She tried to save me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Lady Gothel walked up to Nancy and gave her a hug. "Oh, of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen," she said gently. But her voice grew cold, "But the queen _is_ dead. And if it weren't for you, she'd still be alive."

Nancy stared at Gothel's eyes of iciness, horrified. That was the one and only word Nancy hadn't even thought about until this very moment. Her mother was dead.

Lady Gothel continued. "Your mother had such great hopes for you. Gave you so many chances and choices, and this is how you repay her."

"I didn't know...," Nancy said.

Lady Gothel gasped. "What will your father think? Not to mention your little sister."

Nancy looked up, wide-eyed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Nancy," Lady Gothel answered. "If you go home, everyone will know. So, run. Run away and never return."

Confused and heartbroken, Nancy fled as Lady Gothel told her to do. But at the same time, Gothel told the Gross Sisters to follow Nancy and get rid of her once and for all.

When Nancy realized she was being chased, she desperately tried to escape. But the green pigs also went after her, too.

"That's for destroying my home!" King Leonard shouted. As Nancy escaped them once more, they all watched her.

"Oh, well. She's as good as dead out there anyway," Nubia said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Gothel was back at the kingdom, pretending to mourn the loss of Nancy and the queen. "Queen Claire's death is a terrible tragedy," she began, addressing the people. "The wife of the greatest ruler the kingdom had ever known. To lose a friend - such a deep personal loss. And Nancy, who had barely begun to live. A child whose blood held our future. It was too much to endure. So, it is with a heavy heart that _I_ assume the throne."

Everyone looked to see that the pigs, bandits, thieves, and the Gross Sisters all over surrounded everyone as Lady Gothel announced, "Claire and Nancy are gone, which means I am your queen! And so, from the ashes of this tragedy, welcome to the dawning of a new era! The era of Gothel, a great and glorious future."

Jojo watched the whole thing with Ono and Frenchy from above. Tears filled her eyes, and her heart broke anew. Poor Jojo had lost her big sister.

Lady Gothel had finally planned the whole thing as she smiled in satisfaction. She had tricked Nancy into exile and promised the pigs and the Gross Sisters the entire kingdom. She had also demoted King Doug and gave the power to Leonard Mudbeard.

Everything was going perfectly for Gothel while everyone suffered.

Valka grieved for Claire and Nancy, too. She watched from afar and shook her head at the sight. She knew the terrible fate that awaited the kingdom under Gothel's vicious rule.

* * *

Far away from home, Nancy found herself alone at the edge of a vast desert. Many days and nights, she wandered in the desert wasteland.

Hot and tired, she batted her way through a heavy sandstorm and then collapsed on the ground and closed her eyes, because she could go no farther.

A herd of sheep found Nancy and carried her when a wisecracking ninja turtle named Michelangelo stumbled her. His trusty friend, Louie Duck, a quick-witted, fast-talking duck, approached slowly.

Louie let out a scream. "It's a kid! Run!"

"Wait, Louie," Mikey peered down at Nancy. "It's just a little girl. She's so cute and all alone. Can we keep her?"

"Mikey, are you serious?" Louie said. "We're talking about a girl kid. She gets BIGGER!"

"Maybe if she gets to know us better, she'll be on our side," Michelangelo suggested.

"That's the craziest thing I ever heard," snorted Louie. Then, his eyes widened. "You know, having a nice kid around ain't such a bad idea."

Michelangelo began to hop around in glee and looked down at Nancy. "So, we keep her?"

"Of course, we can keep her!" said Louie. "I mean, who's the brains of this outfit? Wait 'til Miriam hears about this!"

Later, Nancy slowly opened her eyes and blinked. To her surprise, she found herself looking up at a green jacket wearing duck and a teenage mutant ninja turtle. They, in turn, were looking down at her. Louie seemed nervous, but Michelangelo looked thrilled to see her.

"You okay, kid?" Louie asked.

"I... guess so," Nancy answered. She felt much better.

"You nearly died," said Michelangelo. "Oh, did I mention we saved your life?"

"Thank you," Nancy said quietly as she started to walk away.

But Louie and Michelangelo ran after Nancy as Louie began to ask, "So, how are you in about a few words as possible? Where ya from?"

"It doesn't matter," Nancy said. "I ran away, and I can't go back."

To his surprise, Louie seemed thrilled by that answer. "You're an outcast? That's great! So, are we!"

Michelangelo, however, looked worried. "What'd you do?"

"Something terrible," Nancy said. "A family tragedy occurred, but it's just too painful for me to talk about it."

"Well, uh, is there anything we can do?" Michelangelo asked.

"Not unless you can change the past," Nancy said, because all she could think about now was what had happened. All she could see was her mother's life-less body, and all she could imagine was the look of sadness on her father's, sister's, Ono's, Frenchy's, and Prince Ven's faces.

"You know," Michelangelo said to Nancy. "In times like this, Louie here always says, 'You got to let it go.'"

"Not what I meant, but whatever. I mean, if I'm being honest here, you can't change the past, because it already happened," Louie pointed out, "but you know what you can change? The future. That's a specialty of ours."

Nancy asked, intrigued. "You can change the future? How?"

"Well, it's obvious that in order to do so," Louie advised. "you got to put your past behind you. Look, kid, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So, why worry?"

"Well...," Nancy pondered.

"I'll tell 'ya!" Louie answered for her. "Because when the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"And you'll only embrace what's next...," Michelangelo pressed on.

"And turn the 'What?' into 'So, what?'" Louie finished.

"But that's not what I was taught," Nancy replied, confused.

Louie and Michelangelo did explain what Nancy had to do as an outcast, including leaving the past behind, embrace her future, and forget any wrongs.

But Nancy thought about the way of life her mother had described to her. How everything's connected, nothing forgotten, and everything that's important.

_This_ was like the very opposite of what the two just said.

"Then, maybe that's because you need a new lesson," Louie suggested. "Repeat after me, kid: _Hakuna matata_."

"What?" Nancy asked, even more confused.

"Hakuna Matata. Most people get a bigger reaction when we said it the first time," Michelangelo explained. "Hakuna Matata. It means no worries, or to put it this way, let it go."

Nancy's mind began to race. The boys were right. She couldn't change the past. What happened _just_ happened. But maybe, she could make her future better...even if it meant living out here and not the kingdom that she once called home.

Nancy might never get to be future queen, but maybe she could be something else.

* * *

A moment later, when Louie and Michelangelo took her to their humble, paradisaical home of the community of outcasts, Nancy was given a clean bath and some clean clothes.

As Nancy wrapped herself in a large towel, and even her own hair, the voice of a woman boomed out, "Let me through! Let me through! I want to see her!"

A dark-eyed, black haired young woman came in and hugged Nancy. This was Miriam, one of the outcasts and in charge.

"Oh, you are most welcome! I'm Miriam," Miriam said as she lifted Nancy off her feet. "You shouldn't be a stranger in this land. The boys told me all about you, so tonight you shall be an honored guest."

Then, Miriam threw a warm blanket over Nancy and left.

That night, the other outcasts joined in a feast, filled with food and other delicacies. Nancy, now wearing a white dress with a ruffled hem, sat with Louie and Michelangelo as Miriam stood up.

"Everyone," Miriam spoke up, addressing the chattering guests. "let us give thanks for this bountiful food and the bounty of nature. And let us also give thanks for the presence of this young girl whom we honored here tonight."

As everyone applauded, Nancy said quietly, "Please, Miriam, I wish you wouldn't... I've done nothing in my life that's worth honoring."

Miriam reassured Nancy, "First, you ran away from your homeland in exile. Then, you were taught to let go of your past. You think that's nothing?" asked Miriam and then offered her own reply. "It seems you don't know what's worthy of honor. Not only you can let go of the past, but you must also look at your life through the eyes of heaven."

"Right," Nancy nodded.

"Louie and Mikey told me how you lived in your homeland. You'll find quite a change if you stay with us! We have something more precious than a palace – freedom."

Louie and Michelangelo's attitude and Miriam's kindness had cheered up Nancy.

Soon, musicians began to invite everyone with a wild, provoking tune and led everyone, including Nancy, outside where a big bonfire stood. They were whirling around in a circle, dancing to the beat of drums, pipes, and strings.

There was love and laughter all around, a kind of happy ever after. From that day on, Nancy stayed with the other outcasts, no longer a stranger in a strange land but a valued member.

**END of ACT I**


	3. ACT II

**ACT II**

Many years passed, and Nancy remained in the paradisaical outcast home a long, long time and grew into a full-grown young woman as her life became a single straight line: family, friends, and lots of fun.

Nancy was now even wearing a more casual knee-length white dress that had a single lace sleeve, and even a new hair color.

But eventually, she got homesick. If Nancy ever thought again about her homeland where she had been a princess, where her sister, father, Frenchy, Ono, and Prince Ven were still alive, she did not say. She was happy now and her family were now Louie, Michelangelo, and Miriam. And she liked her new life a lot.

One day, Nancy, Louie, and Michelangelo were walking with Miriam together and talked.

"You know what hits me," Louie began. "That in nature, there's a balance."

"You mean the way of life?" Nancy asked.

"Well, where you're from, that might be it," Louie replied. "But here, we have a line, a meaningless line of indifference."

"Meaning we're all just running towards the end of the line, and then one day, we'll reach the end, and that'll be it." Michelangelo said. "Line's over, and you can really do your own thing, because your line doesn't affect anyone else's line."

"So, it's really not a circle? That we're all connected in," Nancy nodded.

"Well, a circle would mean we're all this," Michelangelo said, gesturing everyone in the outcast community. "That would mean what I do affects anybody or anyone, which would mean doing whatever we wanted not that cool."

"In short: Life is meaningless," Louie added.

"That's why you've always looked out for yourself," Miriam said. "That's also why you do you, Nancy."

"This is important," Louie said. "Think about all that you've taught."

"What do you want to do?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Nancy answered.

* * *

That night, Nancy, Louie, and Michelangelo were gazing at the stars.

Michelangelo looked over at Louie. "Hey, Lou, have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" he asked in a safe tone.

"I don't wonder. I know," Louie replied. "They're stars. Everyone knows that they're stars that always showed up at night."

Michelangelo smiled a bit. At least that was the answer he had expected. "Oh, right. I always thought that each star is a slice of pizza, looking down at me, waiting for me to taste 'em."

"Mikey, everything's always with you and pizza," Louie sighed, then he looked at Nancy. "Nancy, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know," Nancy said softly. "Somebody once told me that the great rulers of the past are up there, watching over us. But you might think that's silly."

But Louie and Michelangelo didn't laugh, for there was a long pause.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked, amazed.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead folks are watching us?" Louie was confused.

"Sounds like what God is doing," Miriam spoke as she walked up to Nancy and the boys. "God looked down at us from those stars, just like those rulers you talked about. He saved you in all your wanderings, and even now, he saved you from the hot desert. God won't abandon you. So, maybe don't do the same."

Louie and Michelangelo were awed by Miriam's words as their jaws dropped.

But later that night, as everyone slept, Nancy gazed up at the starry sky and wondered if what Miriam and her mother had told her was true. She thought of the past she left behind.

With a sigh, she turned and went back to her tent to sleep as a bit of fluff drifted away in the night breeze.

It flew into the air and had reached Valka's house. The wise woman plucked the fluff from the air and studied it. There was something special about it.

"Nancy!" Valka exclaimed when she realized Queen Claire's daughter was alive. It was time for the true ruler to come back home.

* * *

The next day, Louie and Michelangelo were walking along the edge of their outcast camp when they accidentally caught the attention of two intruders, who nearly sprang into action. They ran, but the intruders gave chase.

Nancy raced to their rescue and tried to stop them while Miriam looked on and came to Louie and Michelangelo's aid. But as one of the intruders, a younger woman, looked at Nancy's eyes, she thought she'd recognized her.

"Nancy?" The woman asked as her eyes widened. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"It's me, Jojo," she answered. "Prince Ven is here, too."

"Jojo?" Nancy's shocked face changed to amazement and happiness. "Jojo! Look at you, you're all grown up!"

"And look at you," Jojo said to Nancy, noticing her sister's new clothes. "What on earth are you dressed as?"

Like Nancy, Jojo and Prince Ven had also grown up as well.

"Oh, Nancy, it's so good to see you," Prince Ven said, hugging her.

"Hey," Louie said. "Excuse me, but WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Guys, this is my sister, Jojo," Nancy explained. "And Prince Ven, my, uh..."

"Friend," Jojo pointed out as she nudged Nancy. "Her very promised friend."

"Hi there," Michelangelo said, cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you," Miriam said to Jojo and Prince Ven.

"Wait a minute," Louie snapped. "Let me get this straight. You three know each other, but they almost tried to catch us. And everyone's okay with this?"

Miriam replied. "Louie, relax."

"Wait 'til everyone finds out you've been here all this time," Jojo said to Nancy, excitedly. "And our dad. He'll be so..."

"No, he doesn't have to know," Nancy said. "No one has to know."

"Of course, they do!" Prince Ven said. "Everyone thinks you're dead. Lady Gothel told us about the flood."

"She did...?" Nancy asked. "What else did she say?"

"Who cares, sis?" Jojo exclaimed. "You're alive! And that means...you're the queen!"

Miriam looked surprised and awed. "Queen?"

Louie just laughed. "Queen? Lady, have you got your lines crossed?"

"No, she's _really_ the rightful queen," Prince Ven insisted.

"WHAT?! I'm totally freaking out here," Michelangelo cried. He almost fainted, but Miriam catched him.

"Oh, stop," Nancy muttered, blushing and smiling.

"Mikey," Louie said. "Don't be crazy. She's not the queen. Are you?"

"Yes," Nancy said, finally confessed as she sat down. "It's been so long..."

Louie's jaw dropped. "So, you're the queen? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl," Nancy said.

"But with power," Louie added.

Prince Ven turned to Miriam, Louie, Michelangelo, and even Jojo. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Jojo groaned.

"Sure," said Miriam in a huff. "Come on, guys. Let's give the two a little privacy."

"It starts!" Louie said as they all walked away. "You think you know a girl..."

When they were by themselves, Prince Ven gave Nancy a long-reunion hug while tears welled in his eyes. "It's like you got back from the dead. You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me... Although there was no proof, I somehow knew you were alive."

"It's okay," Nancy replied as she hugged him back. "But I really miss you. Do you...still feel the same way about me all those years?"

"Of course, I did," Prince Ven nodded.

Later, Nancy and Ven were walking across the plains, talking about the things they'd missed in each other's absence when they were apart. Together, they ran and chased each other.

It didn't take a long while before they started to fall in love, much to the dismay of Louie and Jojo. But Miriam and Michelangelo noticed the romance already.

"It is beautiful," Prince Ven said. "I can see why you like it here."

"Yeah," Nancy nodded. "But I know what you're thinking. That I've been alive all this time and why I didn't come back home. Did you guys really miss me?"

"Yes," Ven nodded. "We were suffering, and so were your father, Frenchy, and Ono. Gothel is decimated the whole kingdom. She let the Gross Sisters and the entire bandits do whatever they want."

"What?" Nancy was shocked. She tried not to think of home, but now realized that things she'd never imagined had happened to those she loved.

"You should've seen it. Everything was destroyed," Prince Ven continued. "But you can still do something about it, right?"

"I... I can't," Nancy said as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" asked Jojo, shocked. She came out of her hiding place and looked at Nancy, wide-eyed. "Don't you get it?! Our whole kingdom – everyone we know – is in danger!"

"I can't go back," Nancy said, sadly. "Ever." She thought she was hiding from the past, but now she's hiding from the future as well.

"You wouldn't understand," Nancy snapped at her own sister. "Our mother would've wanted me to come back. But she's dead, and it's my fault. None of it matters now."

Jojo somehow knew that Gothel was responsible for their mother's death through an unknown source, but she couldn't tell her sister.

"You know what?" Jojo said, getting angry. "I used to believe in you. When we were kids, I thought I believed nothing really bad could ever happen because you were here. But now I see that the fate of the kingdom, under Gothel's rule, now hangs on idiots like me! And that, sis, is sort of terrifying."

"I think it's time for you to go," said Nancy.

"You know, it's really upsetting to me that you're the heir to the throne, and you're too afraid to do it." Jojo turned to Ven. "Let's go. We're staying for a while."

* * *

The two sad friends made their way to camp while Nancy stalked off alone, refusing to believe she could challenge Gothel to the throne.

But it was at that moment, that Valka, acting on intuition, came looking for Nancy. When Nancy saw her, she was surprised.

"Go away," Nancy shouted.

"Going away does not answer the question," Valka shook her head.

"What question?" Nancy said. "Who are you?"

Valka looked at her in the eye. "I know exactly who I am. The question is, who are _you_?"

Nancy sighed. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure. I'm nobody."

"Everybody is somebody," Valka answered. "Even a nobody."

"I think you're a little confused," Nancy groaned.

"I'm confused?" Valka replied. "You don't even know who you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" Nancy snapped.

"I held the daughter of Queen Claire," Valka said with a smile.

"You knew my mother?" Nancy asked softly as if the words had struck her.

"Correction," Valka said. "I _know_ your mother."

"I hate to tell you this," said Nancy. "But she died a long time ago."

"Nope, wrong again," Valka said. "She's alive! And I can take you to her. Follow me, I will show you! If you can keep up!"

Valka led Nancy to the edge of a reflecting pool. But when Nancy looked into the water, she saw only her reflection. Overwhelmed with disappointment, she turned to Valka.

"I don't see anything," Nancy said. "It's just my reflection."

"No," said Valka, pointing at the water. "Look harder."

Nancy slowly looked down at the water as it shifted slightly, and the reflection of herself changed to that of her as a young child she had been and her mother, Queen Claire. Nancy leaned down, and when her mother's face stared back at her, Nancy had caught breath in her throat as she realized - she almost looked just like her mother.

"You see," Valka said. "She lives in you."

Then, a mysterious thing happened. The water shifted again, and the reflection of the Queen moved from the water and into the illuminating sky.

"Nancy..." A voice echoed through the sky.

Nancy looked up to see that it was her mother's voice that filled up her mind and heart. "Mom?"

The gigantic ghost of Queen Claire appeared in the sky and right in front of Nancy as she said softly, "Nancy, you have forgotten me."

"No!" Nancy cried as she shook her head. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. But look inside you, Nancy. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place on the throne."

"How can I go back?" Nancy asked. "When I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are," said her mother. "You are my daughter and the one true queen."

"I'm sorry," Nancy said, "It's just... I don't know how to be like you."

"As queen, I was most proud of one thing," Queen Claire said, "Having you as my daughter."

Queen Claire's words had surprised Nancy as a cry nearly caught her throat. She smiled as she wanted to tell her mother how she had longed to hear those words, that she wanted her mother to be alive.

Nancy said softly, "But that was a long time ago."

To her surprise, Queen Claire shook her head. "No, Nancy. That is forever."

"Please, don't leave me again," Nancy begged as she see that her mother's spirit is fading, along with the clouds.

"I never left you," Queen Claire said. "and I never will. Remember who you are... Remember..."

When the Queen was gone, Valka sat beside Nancy as she said, "Most funny weather, huh? Besides, change is good."

"But it ain't easy," said Nancy. "I know what I have to do but going back means I'll have to face my past."

"Yeah, the past can hurt," said Valka. "But the way I see it, you can neither run from it nor learn from it. And so, I ask again, who are you?"

Encouraged by her mother's words, Nancy decided that it was time to return to her kingdom and to take her rightful place as queen. "I'm Nancy. Daughter of Claire."

Just before dawn, Prince Ven and Jojo's voices woke up Miriam, Louie, and Michelangelo.

"Have you guys seen Nancy?" Jojo asked.

"We thought she was with you," Louie looked surprised.

"She was, but now we can't find her," explained Prince Ven. "Where is she?"

"Ha-ha," interrupted Valka, who found them. "You won't find her here. The queen has returned."

"I can't believe it," Jojo was amazed. "My sis has gone back."

"What's going on here?" Louie asked. "Who's the lady?!"

"Nancy's gone back to challenge Gothel to take her place as ruler!" explained Prince Ven.

"Ohhhh," Louie and Michelangelo both said in unison.

"I'm going with you," said Miriam. "Like Nancy, I'm going to meet my own destiny...as her friend, caregiver, and guardian."

"We're going, too," Michelangelo yelled out, holding Louie. "I mean, come on. We know her royal identity now. Our friendship has been cemented."

"What does that even mean?!" Louie asked.

* * *

When Nancy reached her homeland, she found it dry and barren, just as her sister and Ven had said.

The answer was simple: Lady Gothel.

In the many years since Gothel had taken over, she had destroyed everything the King and Queen had worked so hard to create. New monuments had been raised up and built, all by the hard labor of the people in the kingdom.

Nancy scarcely recognized it as a child. But the lush, green grass and nice buildings were no more, thanks to Lady Gothel.

"Nancy! Wait up!" Jojo ran up behind her, as did Prince Ven. "It's awful, ain't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you...," Nancy said, overcoming with emotion.

Prince Ven looked at Nancy, with tender in his eyes. Then he spoke. "What made you come back?"

"Some sense got into me," Nancy said, then she turned to Jojo. "Besides, this is our kingdom, sis. If we don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," Prince Ven said. "We'll do it together."

Nancy smiled at him. The two shared a little moment as something flew above them and a voice appeared, "It can't be." It was Ono, who had noticed Jojo and Prince Ven had return with a grown-up Nancy.

"Hi, Ono," Nancy greeted happily.

Ono landed in front of Nancy and happily bowed. "Nancy, welcome home."

Just then, a cloud of dust appeared behind them. The four turned to see who it was.

"And I thought I would laugh in the face of danger," Jojo said, laughing.

"I don't see anything funny about this," a voice appeared.

It was Louie, along with Michelangelo and Miriam.

"We're here!" Miriam looked at Nancy.

"Everyone! Calm down, we're here!" Louie cried.

"The back-up had arrived!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Guys! Miriam!" Nancy said. "What are you doing here?"

"We were concerned, because you're our friend," Miriam explained while Michelangelo gave Nancy a big hug.

Louie looked at the ruined kingdom as he raised an eyebrow. "We're going to fight that evil lady for this?" he asked.

"Yes, Louie," Nancy said. "This is my home."

"Talk about your fixer-upper!" Louie said.

Ignoring that comment, Miriam said solemnly. "Nancy, if it's important to you...we're with you until the end."

Looking at her friends, her sibling, and her betrothed, Nancy smiled. Turning, they all gazed out at the dark clouds and the devastated kingdom. It was time to end Gothel's rule.

Together, Nancy and the others had all made it safely without being spotted. Some of the kingdom's people were praised and amazed to see their true ruler, Nancy, had return.

Once there, however, they peered over to see some green pigs guarding the palace.

"Green pigs?" Louie said. "Why did I wear green? They might always see me in green!"

"Take it easy," Miriam told Louie. Then, she turned to Nancy and asked, "What's your plan for getting past those guards?"

"Live bait," Nancy answered.

"That's a great idea!" Michelangelo said genuinely. "Those guys could never resist a pretty good distraction. So, what you're saying is that all we have to do is create a diversion. Maybe a little tune?"

Nancy nodded as she smiled reassuringly. It was the only way of getting past the guards, so Louie, Mikey, and Miriam loved to nominate for a job they'll do.

Their plan was simple: While Louie, Michelangelo, and Miriam distracted the pigs, Ven would go rally some help and Nancy and Jojo would go deal with Lady Gothel.

"Hey, 'ya little piggies! Get a whiff of this!" Louie shouted. A group of pigs and bandits looked up, and saw Louie and Michelangelo doing the Charleston and the Hula dance. Miriam provided some music.

With the path clear, Nancy and Jojo snuck inside their own palace home. Everything looked smaller now – because the two were so much older.

Hiding behind the pillar, Nancy and Jojo can see that Lady Gothel, unaware of their arrival, was reclining in the throne room, enjoying her meal. Poor Frenchy was imprisoned under an animal cage.

Suddenly, Nancy and Jojo hid in the shadows as the Gross Sisters ran in. They whispered to Gothel, and she roused up instantly.

"OOOHHH, DOOUUGGG!" Lady Gothel roared.

As if on cue, King Doug was being carried forward by the guards with his head lowered down and stood before Lady Gothel.

Nancy and Jojo gasped at what happened to their father. Just like his subjects, he was all bedraggled and poorly dressed. He even had grown a beard now.

"Why have you put yourself through all this?" Lady Gothel told her. "You're suffering for what? A memory of a life you once knew. A queen you still love. I tried to make you understand what a true ruler can be!"

"A true ruler's power is compassion," King Doug answered.

"Do I look like I have compassion?" Gothel scoffed.

"It's over. There's nothing left," King Doug replied. "You're destroying everything! Let my people go. You're sending us to our deaths!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Lady Gothel snapped. "And neither should you. I'm the queen, and I make the rules here. I finally have the power to do whatever I want."

"If you were half the queen my wife Claire was –," King Doug began.

"Don't you dare mention that name to me!" Lady Gothel shouted furiously as she slapped King Doug hard with her open hand. Jojo clenched her fist as she and Nancy saw their own father fall.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE QUEEN YOUR WIFE WAS!" Lady Gothel screamed as lightning flashed in the dark sky. But then, she startled, because as the thunder faded, it turned into someone's scream of anger. Looking around, Gothel widened her eyes in fear.

Standing in front of Lady Gothel, illuminated by the flashes of lightning, were the shadowy figures of two grown girls.

"What?" Lady Gothel whispered as her voice shook, "It can't be..."

"Get away from our father!" Jojo exclaimed as she and Nancy came down in front of Gothel.

King Doug raised his aching head as he looked at his daughter. "Jojo?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm home," said Jojo, hugging her feather. "And I brought back someone."

Jojo gestured to Nancy, who looked at her father as well. "Dad, it's me." Nancy said.

King Doug looked at Nancy, with his eyes wide in realization and in tears. Jojo was right. This was Nancy, all fully grown and a splitting image of her mother.

"Nancy...," King Doug said as he finally hugged both Nancy and Jojo, "You're alive? How can that be?"

"I'm here, Father," Nancy said firmly. "I'm home."

"Nancy?" Gothel said, shaking her head, trying to make sense of it all. Then, recovered from her shock, she broke the moment with a wicked smile. "Nancy, I'm a little surprised to see you. _Alive_."

When Lady Gothel said the word, she turned to the Gross Sisters and the green pigs, angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Nubia said to Lady Gothel. "Uh, I don't know what you're mad at us for."

With Nancy by her side, Jojo narrowed her eyes at Lady Gothel. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart."

"Now, girls," Lady Gothel stumbled. "You must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom –"

"Are no longer yours," finished Nancy. "Step down, Gothel."

"I would, actually...," Lady Gothel said as she nodded to a dozen of green pigs and the Gross Sisters, "but there are some who adored me as queen."

"Well, we don't," called Prince Ven. "Your reign is over! Nancy's the rightful ruler, not you!"

Nancy and Jojo looked around to see that Prince Ven was surrounded by all the people, along with Louie, Michelangelo, Miriam, and Ono.

"The choice is yours, Gothel," Jojo said. "Are you gonna step down or what?"

"Must this all end in violence?" Lady Gothel said. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. To feel the shame of knowing I took the life of someone I loved. Wouldn't you agree...Nancy?"

"That's not gonna work," Nancy shook her head. "I've put all that behind me."

"But what about your faithful subjects?" Lady Gothel gestured to the gathered people. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Girls," King Doug said to Nancy and Jojo, looking back and forth between them and Lady Gothel. "What is she talking about?"

Lady Gothel clearly enjoyed this moment. "Oh, so you did tell them. After all, you wouldn't happen to be responsible for the Queen's death, would you?"

Nancy lowered her head in dismay. There was no point in hiding the truth now. "Yes," Nancy sighed.

"No," King Doug said, shaking his head. He walked to his full-grown daughter. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true."

Meeting her father's sad eyes, Nancy nodded. "It's true. I'm sorry."

"Face it, she admits it!" Lady Gothel shouted, not concerned with the moment between father and daughter. "Murderer!"

"No, it was an accident!" Nancy protested.

"Like I told you before, Nancy," Lady Gothel sneered. "if it weren't for you, the Queen would be still alive. It's your fault she's dead! You're to blame!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Nancy cried.

"We should all believe a daughter who takes the life of a mother?" Lady Gothel said. "We should believe a daughter who takes the life of a queen. A daughter who abandons her father?"

King Doug looked at Nancy sadly, knowing that her young daughter would never mean to kill her mother.

"Face it, Nancy. You're in trouble again," Lady Gothel said. "Only this time, your mommy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!"

As Lady Gothel nearly scared Nancy in front of her face, Nancy fell backward and was pinned down to the ground.

"Nancy!" cried Prince Ven as he, Louie, Miriam, Ono, and Michelangelo saw this.

Suddenly, lightning struck again, setting the whole land ablaze. As Nancy tried to get up, Gothel held her down.

Nancy didn't know it, but she was feeling the exact same reaction her mother had before her death.

Gothel savored the moment. "Now, this looks very familiar," she mumbled. "Where have I seen this somewhere before? Oh, yes, I remember. This is just the way your mother looked before she died. I saw the fear in her eyes and before she knew it, she was gone."

Jojo's head nearly snapped. Her eyes met Lady Gothel's and, just like that, she knew what had happened. Rage flooded through Jojo as she screamed in anger, "YOU KILLED HER! I know you did it!"

The crowd gasped. Even the pigs and Leonard, who were watching this spectacle.

"Oooh, this is getting good," King Leonard said as he and the other pigs enjoyed their buckets of popcorn.

"Jojo...?!" Nancy was shocked to hear that.

"Who told you that?' Lady Gothel asked in anger.

"I did," Ono said to Lady Gothel, with Frenchy right beside him as he began to explain. A memory came to Ono, back when he was about to get the Queen some help. But he was knocked out cold by one of the Gross Sisters.

Ono was unconscious for a minute or two, but then Frenchy came to wake the egret up. They saw that the flood was gone, Queen Claire being dead, Gothel told Nancy to run away and never come back, and that Lady Gothel was with the Gross Sisters, some bandits, and the green pigs.

After seeing too much of this revelation, Ono and Frenchy couldn't tell the King about Lady Gothel's betrayal. So, they turned to the one person who Nancy promised to always be together with: Jojo. That's how Jojo knew the truth when she was in tears, devastated about losing Nancy.

Ono finished, "You set everything up with the Gross Sisters and the pigs' help!"

"It's true," Nubia confessed as her sisters nodded. "When we thought she said, 'Get rid of her', we didn't know she meant killing her! So, we sent her off running into the distance, where she'll be dead out there. If Lady Gothel wanted us to get the job done, she got to match her offer. She could've cough up the cabbage."

As Nancy listened, a shred of sadness and anger burned inside her. All those years she had lived in exile – and it wasn't her fault. _None_ of this was her fault.

"You did this?" Nancy questioned Lady Gothel, who backed away, allowing Nancy to get up.

"You're the one who caused your mother's death, and now your sister wants to kill me!" Lady Gothel laughed.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Jojo screamed as she pointed a sword at Lady Gothel's throat. "TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"

"Don't believe their lies!" Lady Gothel shook her head.

Rage flooded through Nancy as her eyes narrowed at Gothel. Everything Lady Gothel had told them was a lie. Everything she'd told Nancy was a lie. She had been the reason Nancy ran away, the reason the kingdom was in ruins. She was the reason Queen Claire was dead.

"You've been lying to me my whole life," Nancy spoke up as she stood by Jojo.

"Murderer!" Jojo said, echoing.

Lady Gothel gestured to her army. "Get them all!"

With that, Nancy and Jojo ran after Lady Gothel while King Leonard and his pigs attacked once again. But Prince Ven and the citizens joined the battle.

Together with Louie, Michelangelo, Miriam, Valka, Ono, and Frenchy, they began to batter and scatter the pigs. Behind them, Miriam heard the entire outcast community from their home join in the fight. They heard the cries of triumph and victory as they sent all the bandits running for their lives.

Nancy and Jojo could hear the triumphant shouts from everyone. But the two sisters didn't have to revel in the reclamation of their home. They managed to corner Lady Gothel at the rooftop of the palace.

"It's over, Gothel," Nancy said, with her voice deep.

Slowly, Lady Gothel turned to face Nancy and Jojo and laughed, "You were a foolish child! I'm the one who deserves that throne, because I'm the best ruler! I should give my thanks to the pigs, the bandits, and the Gross Sisters! I really should give them all the work and credit! This is my kingdom, my destiny! And even though from the looks of you, I did send you away for a long time. You should probably dial it back a bit. You wouldn't kill me now, would you?"

"No, Gothel," Nancy said. "I'm not like you. You don't even deserve to live."

Lady Gothel started to slink off, pretending to leave, but then turned and attacked. But Nancy and Jojo both punched Gothel together and she fell to her death below.

Nancy and Jojo peered over the rooftop. Below, they could see the Gross Sisters slowly trying to escape.

"Now what?" Nubia turned to her sisters. "We did all her dirty work, and we should get paid!"

Just then, a group of pigs, led by Leonard, slowly surrounded them.

"Paid, huh?" Leonard said to the Gross Sisters, "I think Lady Gothel told us that you said we were 'fatsos', and that you wanted to eat us."

Nancy and Jojo could see that the green pigs had had enough of these bullies. They had heard from Lady Gothel that they don't need the Gross Sisters anymore once they're done with them.

"There's only one thing she ever said, though," Leonard continued. "A pig's belly is never full."

As Nancy and Jojo turned to head back down to their friends, they heard the screams of the Gross Sisters and the pigs' sounds of charge as they advanced and chased the three. They would teach the Gross Sisters a lesson - one they would never forget.

"Well, that went well... If you're me," Leonard said as he shrugged.

* * *

In the sky above, rain began to fall, drenching the barren land and dousing the raging flames that had been threatened to consume the kingdom. Free at last, the exultant people sang a song of faith and thanks. They danced and embraced each other.

Inside the palace, Nancy and Jojo walked out into the throne room, they looked around with smiles on their faces.

A smile spread across Nancy's face as she looked around. Their father and Prince Ven stood waiting for them, surrounded by their guards, knights, and maids. And off to one side, Louie, Michelangelo, Miriam, and the other outcasts stood smiling, too.

Nancy and Jojo approached their father and hugged him. Then, Nancy turned and gave a nod of thanks to her friends. Louie gave her a thumbs up while he, Michelangelo, and Miriam gave her a hug.

Ono landed in front of Nancy and bowed once again. "Your Highness," Ono said.

Ven put his hand on Nancy's hand. With joy and amazement, he turned her around to look at the people in celebration.

"Look!" Prince Ven told her. "Look at your people, Nancy. They are free."

"It is time!" Valka cheered as Nancy walked to the balcony of the palace. As she stared at the sky, remembering her mother and all she had taught her, Nancy heard her mother's voice on the wind.

"Remember..." Queen Claire said.

Nancy smiled as she looked out over her kingdom. Now it was time to look toward the future.

Before long, the whole kingdom flourished again, for it was no longer a devastated wasteland that had been under Lady Gothel's rule. The grass and trees blossom beautifully, food became plentiful, and all the people rejoiced. And then, one morning, everyone gathered once again for yet another celebration. This time, the green pigs and a freshly, nicer Leonard Mudbeard joined in as well.

At the balcony of the palace, Nancy looked out over her kingdom. Then, she turned to looked at Valka, Jojo, Frenchy, and her father, who were with her newly wedded husband, Prince Ven. With all their friends around, including Ono, Louie, Michelangelo, and Miriam, a new celebration of life was taking place.

This very celebration was the wedding of Prince Ven and Nancy, who was now crowned queen after her coronation. They slowly walked arm in arm to the balcony of the royal palace and held their hands high for all the kingdom to see.

**THE END!**


End file.
